


"there's a crazy rumor that my partner is a beautiful girl,"

by orphan_account



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the strings led people to their so-called "soul mates". honestly? claude didn't care at all.





	"there's a crazy rumor that my partner is a beautiful girl,"

-

"what if the person on the other side is not somebody you love?" wide eyes stared in wonder at the scientist. it seems that he is currently occupied.

"it doesn't matter," he had devoted a lot of time in studying that phenomenon before he had even realized that inventing was his passion, "all there is to know once you meet them is that you will most likely spend the rest of your lives together."

"oh,"

"but don't be swayed," after all, he is one of the few whom do not possess such string so what could he know, "you'll eventually find out once you meet them"

the boy, eyes staring bright, processes this newly acquired information in awe; he is glad to have learned this for he is no longer afraid of the other person on the end of the string.

\--

years later, the same boy had acquired a habit of stealing, which he claims to be 'borrowing'. the scientist from before had suddenly disappeared, leaving the poor boy all alone.

he has gained popularity around town. people believe that the only thing that will sway claude from stealing is his 'soul mate'. him? a so-called thief? he supposes he is but the title fits his description, he guesses.

of course rumors were bound to spread. the townsmen believe that his partner will be this beautiful girl. what does he think about all this? he thinks it is absolute wack. he already has a partner, his name is dexter. he seemed to have followed him and never left. he thinks it might be the bananas he stole then but he doesn't have bananas all the time. the monkey has always been there, he supposes it's because it wants to.

either way, his basic principle has always been to "live freely". until his soulmate shows up, he'll be living his life.

 

 


End file.
